Pushed Away
by chicagonebananas
Summary: One mistake, a whole lot of regret. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.

* * *

She remembered that day. Everything about it. She remembered him. She remembered the scent of his cologne filling her nostrils. She remembered how his hair looked under the moon light. She remembered how his eyes twinkled. She remembered everything. She remembered how everything started off well. She remembered when things turned for the worse. She remembered how, after that night, he started to push her away.

She remembered how he had asked her to dance and how she had accepted, unlike a specific dance in the past when she rejected him time after time after time. She was so excited when he came to pick her up that night. She was wearing a red dress with high heels. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun with chop sticks to hold it up. She looked amazing. She made one quick stop to check herself over in the mirror downstairs when the door bell rang. She answered it and there he stood wearing a black dress coat and dress pants with a pale blue shirt and stripped tie. The dance was a less formal one, which was nice, because it meant less pressure to look perfect for everyone.

He handed her a bouquet of yellow roses which where her favorite flower, but one rose was red. He wanted to let her know, he wanted to be more then just friends. He was intoxicated by her. Everything about her he loved. She took the flowers and sniffed them. He then handed her a wrist corsage. She placed the flowers in some water and took th corsage and slid it up her left wrist.

"Shall we?" He questioned. He placed his arm out to her. She took and giggled.

"Yes, we shall." She laughed. Her father was out for the night so she didn't need to tell anyone that she was leaving. The two teens walked out the front door and stopped. She turned around and locked the front door. They, then, resumed the previous position of her hanging onto his arm as he lead her to his car. He opened the passenger door for her and she took the seat. He got into the driver's seat and put the car into gear and headed off to Sea View High's gym where the dance was being held.

The two made small talk on their way. They were friends and only that at that point. She told him about her life and how everything was going. He listened and also shared about how his work was going. Everything was perfect that night. He pulled into the parking lot of the school and opened her door for her. She got out and took his hand.

The two walked into the gym and saw their class mates dancing and having a blast. The DJ was looking over, what they assumed, to be the next play list for the night.

"Do you want anything to drink?" He asked her as he looked around.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, that'd be nice." She flashed him a smile.

"I'll be right back." He whispered to her. He left her side and went off to get her some punch. He was happy to be out of the house for once. He was happy to be away from the reporters lurking in his bushes (he was actually shocked that they_ hadn't_ followed him out that night). That's one of the reasons why he was so happy when he was away on location shooting a film. He was away from the people he hated the most.

He made his way back to her. He handed her the plastic cup and she took it gratefully. She had no idea what his life was like since his most recent movie premier. As far as she was concerned, it was as normal as hers. She took a drink of the red liquid.

"So, how was Australia?" She questioned him. He had just returned from shooting another movie in the land down under.

He smiled at her. He was so in love with the fact that she treated him like a normal human that he sometimes couldn't believe he was living in reality and not a dream. He was living a dream with being an actor but having someone treat him as if he was still a normal, non-famous, teenager was the dream to him.

"It was great!" He exclaimed. "I'm sure the movie will be awesome." He told her.

"I'm sure it'll be awesome too!" She answered. The two were now dancing in the middle of the gym. It was a fast song and everything was going smoothly. The two couldn't be happier. Soon the lighting change and a slow song came on. She and her date pulled closer together and danced. She breathed in his scent. She never wanted to forget that moment.

The song ended and he looked into her eyes. "Do you want to go somewhere?" He asked her. She smiled and nodded her head. The dance wasn't keeping her attention and she wasn't having much fun. She followed him out of the gym and to his car. As he did earlier, he opened her door for her and she got in. He got in on his side and put the car in drive an pulled forward and out of the parking lot.

Within twenty minuets, the two found themselves walking along the beach, hand in hand. The moon shone brightly above them. He looked at her and smiled. She was gorgeous in the light of the moon. The light hit her perfectly. It made her eyes sparkle more then they normally did. He was in love with her, or at least he thought he was.

"It's so beautiful tonight." She whispered as the two looked out at the ocean. The waves were hitting the shore gently.

"It is." He commented. A silence fell and the two sat on the beach enjoying each other's presence and listening to the waves. The watched the reflection of the moon the sea and were infatuated with the moment.

"I... I love you." She whispered to him.

He felt his mouth go dry and his stomach knot up. Did she just say that she loved? He wasn't expecting her to say that. He was wasn't sure how he felt about her. Did he love her back? Did he truly love her back? He wasn't sure. He remained silent.

"Jake?" She asked him, "Did you hear me?" She asked.

"Yeah." Jake answered. He needed to say something to her other then "yeah." "Do you mean it?" He asked her. He turned and looked at her.

"Yeah, I do. I love you Jake Ryan." She answered.

He was still at a lost for words. Then it hit him. He was an actor after all. He just hoped he wouldn't regret what he was about to do.

"Why did you say that!?" He demanded. He hoped it would all work out in the end.

"Because I do!" She answered him. She did love him. She wanted him to know that.

"The guy is suppose to be the first one to say it!" He exclaimed. He acted as if he was furious.

"Jake Ryan!" She yelled. She was now genuinely mad at him. "I hate your macho attitude! News flash, it's twenty-first century, a girl can say 'I love you' BEFORE the guy!"

He blinked at her. Either she was a good actress or he possibly just lost one of the best things to ever happen to him in his life. "Well, ever think that maybe, just maybe, I wanted to be the first to say it?" He questioned her. He knew he was in too deep to get out now. If she knew he was acting, things would get worse.

"Well, boo freaking hoo!" She exclaimed. She didn't want to see him. "I'm just going to walk home! You don't need to take me." She grabbed her shoes and turned around leaving Jake there. She felt a weired feeling the whole night. She felt like he really did love her, and that's why she said it, but at the same time, she also felt like he had been pushing her away, just like he always did either before leaving to film something, or just after returning.

That night had happened a week ago. She still hadn't bounced back from it. As she reminisced about it, she realized that she was the one pushing him away. Not the other way around. It was too late now. Jake Ryan was now dating some blond space case. Miley sighed as her play list, titled 'depressing love songs' ended. She rolled over and hit the repeat button. It had been the same charade with her for the last week. If only she hadn't done what she did on the beach that night.

* * *

A/N: Okay, yes, I do realize that there's probably plot holes the size of the red spot on Jupiter but I wrote this because I was inspired and I wanted to work on describing moments and stuff. It's just a random one-shot. Anyways, I several Jonas references in there. If you want, let me know what you think they are in a review! I'd like to see if you can get them all! Also, if you haven't yet, take the poll on my page!


End file.
